1, 2, Step
by Arufabetto
Summary: Luna gets some help ridding the school of nargles from Neville. Luna/Neville fluff. Mention of Ron/Hermione. Oneshot.


She stared at the page blankly, a mix of shock and amusement obvious on her face. "Nargles infesting Hogwarts? Really!?" Luna Lovegood flipped herself up to a sitting position, tossing her copy of the Quibbler onto the floor beside her. She bounced to her feet, a list of names running through her head. She had to spread the news!

First up? Neville! He would care! He always put up with her antics, just giving a shaky smile in return and nodding a lot. So, it was only obvious he would be first on her list. And with her person in mind, Luna set out onto the corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards the Great Hall.

"…! Nevilley!" She smiled brightly, literally skipping over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He jumped, giving a little squeak and looking up from his book.

"… O-oh! It's only you… Good morning, Luna…" He flipped the book closed, not bothering to mark his page. He slid down on the bench, making room for her to sit. She flopped down next to him, still grinning.

"So, Nev! I have _very_ important news for you. As in, life or death news. A story of nation security!" She nodded, her face growing grave and serious.

"I-is that so…" He blinked at her, giving an almost expectant look, telling her to go on with the story. Taking a deep breath, she began a lengthy rant about the dangers of nargles, and how once they got into a place, it was nearly impossible to get them out. And how these dangerous creatures were now settled into place at Hogwarts. Neville could only manage a blank stare in response.

"… Well? Are you going to help me get rid of them?" She stared at him, settling her hands on her hips.

"Er. Sure…?" He gave a sheepish smile, inwardly sighing. He knew what he was getting into. Then again, she was… sweet, in her own way, and a good friend. He couldn't exactly say no.

She beamed, jumping up from her seat and grabbing at his hand, trying to drag him to his feet as well. He followed her up, stumbling a bit but managing to keep pace with her excited sprint.

By the time they stopped at an abandoned classroom, he was panting a bit, and had to lean against the wall so he could catch his breath. "What exactly are we going to do here?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Scare off the nargles, of course!" She said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to her, it probably was.

"And how do we do that…?" He bit his lip and stared at her, almost worried to hear the answer.

"Dance! You have to dance with me! The nargles are terrified of music, you see." She nodded vigorously and pranced across the room, to a conveniently placed phonograph settled into the corner of the room. She turned the crank several times, beckoning him over with her free hand. "Come here, silly! I can't dance with you if you're way over there! And I'm not going to dance alone, that would just be weird."

He blushed faintly, remembering a few times when he'd danced alone, simply for lack of someone to dance with. "O-oh, right." He hesitantly made his way across the room and over to her as the music began.

She met him halfway, immediately and threw her arms around his neck with a grin. His blush darkened a bit, and it took him a moment to get his thoughts in line, before he could settle his hands on her waist and begin to sway lightly, in time with the music.

She, however, was not content with just that, and forced him into a proper dance, full of spins and all that jazz. He kept pace easily; dancing was something that came naturally to him, and he regretted not having more chances to do it. It did, however, take concentration on his part… And his thoughts were on anything but the dance, his attention being drawn more so to the silvery grey shade of her eyes, and her long, wavy blonde hair that framed her rather _cute_ face nearly perfectly…

"Ow! That was my toe!" She pouted up at him, removing her arms from around his neck.

"S-sorry!" He snapped his thoughts back to reality, and gave a little, apologetic frown.

After another moment of pouting, her arms crossed over her chest, she smiled again. "Okay, I forgive you! I think most of the nargles should be gone by now anyway."

"Well that's… good! Right?"

"Yes! It's _very_ good indeed!" she replied, nodding.

"Oh oka—"

His sentence was interrupted by a sudden bang, and he whirled around to see the door flung open, crashing into the wall. Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger stood there, hand in hand. Ron frowned at the sight of Neville and Luna. "Is this room taken? My bad… Sorry mate!" With a faint grin, he turned away, dragging away a deeply blushing Hermione.

She wasn't the only one to blush. A light pink had set into Neville's cheeks. He knew what the pair was up to, and knew Ron had assumed Luna and himself were up to the same thing. He shot a glance at Luna, taking in her oblivious smile, watching her wave the pair off with a strange little finger wiggle and hop.

A moment later, she turned back to him, beaming. "I forgot to thank you, for helping with the nargles! I got distracted by Ronny-kins and Hermy. Don't they look cute together?" She tilted her head slightly, staring up at him.

"E-er, yeah, they do…" He managed a vague nod, blinking down at her.

Her smile only seemed to grow wider. "You know who else would look cute together?"

"No… Who?" He furrowed his brow a bit, honestly trying to think of who she could be referring to.

"Us!" And before he could even process the word, she had taken his hands and closed the gap between them, pressing up on her tippy-toes to kiss him.


End file.
